


And no one cares, there's no one there

by furious_hope



Series: Flares [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 01:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22007629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furious_hope/pseuds/furious_hope
Summary: Peter, thinking at the pub.
Series: Flares [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565818
Kudos: 1





	And no one cares, there's no one there

Peter sat, glumly staring at his pint. The Beater’s Bat was a pretty grimy pub, and James refused to step foot in it, melodramatically claiming that he’d probably come down with some horrendous disease just by opening the door, but it was also cheap, and everyone kept to themselves. Which suited Peter right now. 

His work at the Ministry was getting more and more difficult, and his mum wasn’t doing so well on her own. He was sick of this bloody war, and couldn’t see why they all needed to take part in it anyway. Or rather, he could see why someone had to, and he was happy to do a bit, but it seemed like nobody else wanted to help, and just a few of them had got stuck with a bunch of work. Dangerous work, at that. Sirius and James treated it as this great adventure, but people were dying.

He wasn’t sure why the Order had to be the ones to help, why the Ministry couldn’t do more. He hadn’t signed on understanding what he was getting into, and it was all just too much sometimes.

He drained his pint and left, turning his collar up as he walked out into the freezing night.


End file.
